


Snow

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [4]
Category: Stardew Valley
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Snowball Fights, festival of ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Killer (the farmer) notices Leah tends to constantly worry through the Festival of Ice. He makes the choice to distract her from it.
Relationships: Leah/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Leah/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161206
Kudos: 3





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Part Four! Killer is Oliver's Farmer, he's a modified OC for this purpose!

Leah never seemed to relax during the Festival of Ice, something Killer had noted on the first year, there, where she still worked on one of the ice sculptures before the fishing contest, and after, seemed to worry about them the entire time, as if a summer sun would come out of nowhere and melt her creations. 

It was a worry, but Killer was determined now, to get her to do something other than panic about those sculptures. She didn’t do the fishing contest, and it would be perfect afterwards, when the town seemed to be mostly done with the festival, but still stuck around to catch up again, laugh, before disappearing into their homes as night came and refroze the town until morning. 

This year, however, the third winter Killer stood in this little town, this was gonna be different. Killer had changed a lot, at least from what the town had told him, and he planned to change more. 

So the festival began, soon after Killer had finished up with the collection of animals he had, shutting the door to the barn behind him. If he looked down past the pond, he could see the town gathering, Leah already working on her sculptures, and he grinned, making his way down the farm, into the forest. 

The plan wasn’t until after the fishing contest, though, so Killer bid his time, wandering through the forest down to Linus for a moment, just to talk, before making his way around and back up, just in time for the fishing contest. 

He had won the first year, and Killer was very confident in saying it was a fluke, beginners luck, and was not surprised when Willy won once again. 

Again, Killer was a lot more focused on this little plan. 

Leah, settled in the snow near one of the sculptures, watching it quietly, after Haley had gotten the pictures out of the way, never saw it coming, before a ball of cold snow smacked into the back of her head, and she jumped up, spinning around to catch Killer grinning, a second snowball in hand. 

“Oh you are going to regret that.” Leah grinned, leaning down to form her own snowballs, chasing after Killer through the snow. 

One misplaced snowball got Sebastian, Abigail, and Sam into it, and the next thing they realized, the entire town was laughing as snow tumbled around them, getting soaked with melting snow sliding down the backs of their shirts, from one Alex playing quite dirty, and when Killer glanced around, finding Leah half buried in the snow from the two kids, but laughing the entire time, he grinned.

Mission Success.

**Author's Note:**

> diieanywhereelse is my tumblr! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
